Second Chances
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. Long ago there lived a Princess. This Princess made a wish that would change the lives of Magical Girls for centuries... Please R&R


A/N: First off if you haven't read either Nothing's Black and White, its sequel Dark Reflections or A Hero Again heads up this had ties to those stories...

Second, this is not my usual writing style, I wanted to excrement with this to make it seem like a fable or a legend...

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica if I did the DVD and Blu-Ray prices wouldn't be insane! Seriously! 30 bucks for 4 episodes! What year is this? 2002?

(Coughs)

I do however own all OCs, which pretty much dominates the story...

Second Chances

By Emma Iveli

Long ago there lived a Princess. She had enormous potential that Kyubey wanted her to become a magical girl.

However since her kingdom was quite wealthy there was nothing she wanted.

But Kyubey wouldn't stop following her wanting to make a contract so the Princess decided to follow three magical girls and see what they wished for.

"I born blind…" said one magical girl, "I wished that I could see…"

"My family owns a bakery!" said another, "I wanted it to flourish so that I may take it over one day."

"There was a field of flowers that stopped blooming" said the third, "I wished for the flowers to bloom again.

The Princess watched the three battle… however she witnessed that each one of them died at the hands of single witch.

Even witnessing their deaths she knew she had to become a magical girl… and then she faltered on her wish.

One day she decided to go to the flower filed. There found the older sister of the Magical Girl made the wish.

"I knew your sister" the princess told the older sister, "She wishes for the flower to bloom."

"But what's the point." Responded the older sister, "She's not around to see it…"

The Princess was silent, unsure how to respond.

Days later she visited bakery of the second magical girl's family.

"I knew your daughter." The princess told the baker, "She wished for this bakery to flourish."

"But what's the point." Responded the baker, "She will never be able to take over."

The Princess was silent, unsure how to respond.

Days later she visited the house of the magical girl who was once blind.

"I knew your daughter." The princess told the magical girl's mother, "She wished to finally see the world and all it's beauty."

"I know." Responded the mother, "I was so happy when her wish was granted… I just that she had more time to live so she could see all of its beauty."

This got the Princess to thinking. What if magical girls were granted at another chance of life.

The Princess began to think.

What if she wished all magical girls were revived once they were dead.

However she quickly realized the problem with that wish. While they were be alive again, they would have to once again fight witches. They would constantly die and be revived in a never-ending fight against witches.

Then she came up with another idea.

What if she wished all magical girls were received without their powers when they died.

However she quickly realized the problem with that wish as well. Who knew if their own wishes wouldn't become null in void and they would just have to make the same contract with Kyubey once again. Giving them the same never ending fight as before.

She realized that she can't make all magical girls happy.

Then she remembered what the mother said that her daughter was able to see the beauty of the world.

The princess began to think, what if there were others worlds out there… each with the beauty.

But she realized the powers of the magical girls would quickly drain in the other world.

Then she came up with a solution for that problem… once that she could see no flaws in.

The princess found Kyubey so he could grant her wish.

"So you finally found a wish that would make your Soul Gem shine." Said Kyubey.

"That's right." Responded the Princess, "I wish that when a Magical Girl dies she will be revived in another world, with her magic transforming to match any powers that new home has."

"You know this wish not affect those in the past." Kyubey told her.

"I understand… even so that is my wish… so that all Magical Girls can get a second at life…" explained the Princess.

Thanks to the Princess' enormous potential the wish was granted.

However the Princess never learned the truth of magical girls…

She never knew that the fate of many magical girls wasn't death but far worse. Becoming a witch.

As a magical girl technically didn't die but was rather "reborn" as a witch they never were able to benefit from her wish.

Ironically the Princess herself was one of these magical girls… After killing many witches eventually she used a lot magic during a fight and was reborn as a witch.

Even so thanks to the Princess many magical girls were happy. Some were able to fight off evils thanks to the fact they didn't need their soul gems any more, others chose to live new lives in peace.

But for every magical girl who got a happy second chance there was one who wound up in a world that was terrible. Many were utopias, others would have problems that magic couldn't solve… and many of the magical girls who died with out becoming witches were naïve or self proclaimed heroes. If they couldn't take those world's often they would die… in the most terrible way possible.

While this system lasted centuries evenly it ended when a girl with even more potential than the Princess made her wish.

Her wish, which was to erase all witches from existence by her own hand. However this would create a new set of rules for the universe… including one involving the death of magical girls.

Because of that as well as paradoxes the magical girl became a goddess.

When the Goddess met up with the Princess to erase her witch the two briefly talked.

"What about my wish?" asked the Princess.

"Because of the new rules you won't ever make that wish." explained the Goddess.

The princess shook her head no, "That's what I meant, I meant what about all of the girls who benefited from my wish?"

The goddess gave her a kind smile and told her "I made sure that they got to live out their lives thanks to you wish."

The Princess smiled and joined the Goddess.

But what the Goddess didn't tell the Princess was that two magical girls who she knew died and befitted greatly from her wish.

One of them ended up a world that was harsh to magical girls… But eventually she found her place in an unlikely group of people.

While the other ended up a world much more friendly to magical girls and given the chance to once again be the hero she always wanted to be.

While the last part might certainly be true, the part about The Princess might have never have happened…

But one thing was known, that even after what is now known as the Law of Cycles was established, those who died in the old system got a second chance… whether it lasted a long time or not, they got to see the beauty of a new world not knowing of the real reason why they were sent…

The End…

A/N: Thank you for reading... it will be a while until I 100 percent confirm it's just a legend or canon (with the other stories)... or a little of both...


End file.
